callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolverines!
'Wolverines!' is the sixth campaign mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Although the Task Force 141 successfully recovered the ACS module, they were too late. With the hacked module, the Russians launch a surprise invasion of the United States, catching the Americans completely off guard. With little time to organize a strategy, Rangers from the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment immediately gear up to secure a HVI, codename: Raptor. Summary In response to what they believe is a United States-supported terrorist attack on Zakhaev International Airport (after finding the body of P.F.C. Joseph Allen at the airport and apparently completely bypassing the United Nations), the Russian government has declared war on the United States, seeking revenge for the deaths of hundreds of innocent civilians. Using a duplicate of the ACS module that Task Force 141 had recovered earlier in Kazakhstan, the Russian military glitches the early-warning systems of NORAD into reporting massing forces approaching the United States on the West Coast, all of which are promptly dismissed by local Air Force bases, therefore allowing the Russians to sneak in on the East Coast undetected. The Russians then launch an attack using cargo planes to airdrop troops, armor, and equipment while fighter jets destroy targets. The U.S. military is caught off-guard by the sudden attack and mobilizes to combat the threat. during the firefight.]] Walkthrough The player will start off in a Humvee patrolling the area, when a BTR comes out of nowhere and pins the player down. Quickly rush through the alley. Follow the squad along through the alley while Foley calls in for air support. Overlord will deny it, as all units are already engaged with the attacking Russian forces. Dunn will ask if Overlord told them to "F" themselves, to which Foley will reply "pretty much." The player will see the BTR again, firing at the houses and trees. DO NOT ENGAGE. Eventually it will reach a barrier and fire at the player's team. Throw a Smoke Grenade and then rush down the alley on the right (be warned the BTR will start reversing when the smoke sets off). Coming across a gas station, the player will be assaulted by gunfire. Pick everyone off, and the player should follow the team. Eventually, the player will reach Nate's with an important client waiting, Codenamed "Raptor", sitting inside a Meat Locker (which is claimed to be "practically bulletproof"). Some Russian troops will come in a transport truck (this is a great time to fire when they get off the truck) Foley instructs the player to get on the roof and defend the position. Found here will be three useful weapons: M14 EBR with a Thermal scope, a Sentry Gun, and an Intervention, as well as Claymores. Pick up the M14 EBR, since the Russians will use smoke. When you hear that enemy forces are coming to the north, move the Sentry Gun to the opposite side of the roof and continue to pick off enemies. If they get on the roof, shoot them down. Eventually, 2 BTRs come in and pin the player down. The player will also be alerted that a Predator Drone is active. Swap the EBR for the Intervention, and if you're quick, grab the Sentry and put it in the middle of the restaurant, and it will hopefully kill some enemies. You can grab an RPG-7 to kill the BTRs. Run to the diner (which is on the other side of the highway,) kill everyone, and then pick up the laptop (Note: there is a Stinger in the diner. Pick it up, it will be needed shortly). Once the laptop is obtained, run back to Nate's. At this point, it's a good idea to "abuse" the Predator Missile, since hordes of almost-never-ending enemies will appear. When most of them are wiped out, Foley orders you to regroup at Nates. As you move however, Foley's position gets bombed. Since most of Nate's is compromised and destroyed, Raptor must be moved. First eliminate the hostiles in Burger Town, and then wait on Foley's 3. When Foley moves Raptor, cover him. When that's done, use the Predator on every enemy. Eventually the Predator Drone will be shot down and unusable for the rest of the mission. What's worse is that the enemies keep coming, along with the fact that a Russian helicopter gunship is coming. If the player has the Stinger from the Diner, use it. If not, go get it. Try to use an RPG, or find an M240 or a weapon with an M203 (although not advised) from a fallen Ranger. If the player has good aim, two M203 or GP-25 grenades or continuing fire from an M240 will destroy it. After downing the gunship, the player is alerted that a second gunship is en-route. Quickly run up to the roof on Nate's and grab the Stinger, then shoot down the second gunship. After the second gunship is destroyed, the convoy arrives. Regroup and the mission will end. Intel Items *'Intel No. 11:' (1/4 Intel) Inside "NOVA" gas station, on the red counter. *'Intel No. 12:' (2/4 Intel) Inside "CRB Financial", on the "Online Banking" counter. *'Intel No. 13:' (3/4 Intel) Inside "Taco Togo", on one of the smaller tables. *'Intel No. 14:' (4/4 Intel) Inside "Burger Town" dumpster, behind (east of) the building. Weaponry In this level, the player starts with a SCAR-H Red Dot Sight w/ Shotgun and an M9. File:SCARH.png|SCAR-H Red Dot Sight w/ Shotgun File:M92FS.png|M9 Found in Level Enemy weapons can be found with and without attachments. File:M14EBR.png|M14 EBR Thermal Sight File:Intervention.png|Intervention File:M240.png|M240 ACOG Scope File:AK47.png|AK-47 File:FAL_II.png|FAL File:PP2000_II.png|PP2000 File:RPG7.png|RPG-7 File:AT4.png|AT4 File:STINGER.png|Stinger TAR21.png|TAR-21 File:RPD.png|RPD SCARH.png|SCAR-H (from dead Rangers) File:M4A1.png|M4A1 (from dead Rangers) Striker.png|Striker Transcript See Wolverines!/Transcript. Tips *Right after the player throws smoke on the BTR after getting out of the jeep, when the player goes into the alley, switch to the shotgun because there will be a small group of enemies that come at the player that will be fairly close *Ammo drops are located near the first BTR, on the street by the diner, atop Nate's, and near the diner across the street (containing the UAV rig). *The sentry gun can be saved for later if it is still operational after defending Nate's restaurant from the first wave of attackers. The player can simply take it downstairs before the Predator attack, then take it across to Burger Town once the restaurant has been cleared. Another thing that can be done with the sentry turret is to place it near the Nova Star gas station. It will then kill off stragglers and groups of hostiles. *The player should try to pick up a weapon equipped with a Thermal Sight as it permits visual acquisition through smoke screens. *Walking through the middle of the mall can be hazardous, especially when the enemy BTRs are around. Taking the long way around by simply walking closer to the edge of the level may save the player's life, along with deploying any remaining smoke grenades the player has. *It is recommended to use the Predator Missile as much as possible before it goes offline. Firing it into large groups of enemies as soon as they appear will earn the player the trophy/achievement "Ten-plus foot mobiles." Additionally, unlike all other missions in the campaign and special ops, there is no cool down time. *After the smokescreen battle, if you find RPG-7s, you can easily destroy the BTR-80's with ease, making getting the Predator Drone a lot easier. *After shooting down the BTRs with the Predator the player will be told to regroup. Instead of going out of diner, use the Predator to take out as much enemies in Burger Town as possible. This would dramatically reduce the difficulty of taking over the restaurant. To kill the enemies inside Burger Town, fire the Predator Missile and put it in a steep descent. When it starts to get very close to the ground, pull up so it flies almost horizontally. This would allow the player to kill enemies inside Burger Town. *When taking out the second helicopter on higher difficulties, the player should not try to run to the Stinger on top of Nates' Restaurant, but instead use the M240 in the diner as it is located right next to the first Stinger and works just as effectively. *Alternatively, the Stinger can be taken from the top of Nate's with the player upon leaving, though this does fill up a weapon slot with something that will be largely useless for a large portion of the level (until the helicopters arrive). *A good trick is after the Predator drone is shot down, head back to Nate's and ignore the Stinger in the diner, when both helicopters show up, the player can grab a Stinger from the crate and fire. Since Stingers respawn, the player can pick up the Intervention (the Russians are done with smoke grenades) and dig in at Nate's. It's common for the Rangers to still have Nate's so it should be an easy position to defend. *When using the Stinger missile on top of Nate's Restaurant, if the player stands near the ammo crate and quickly uses it after firing, the player will not drop the Stinger, and with the reloaded Stinger the player can fire lock and fire up to a total of 3 Stinger missiles at the chopper. *One often overlooked strategy is to use the RPG-7, as it has multiple shots, can be used on the helicopters, BTRs, and infantry. In addition to that, after losing all of its ammunition, the player may continue to carry it, and it can be more reliable than the Stinger Missile, because ammunition drops can reload it indefinitely. *It is possible to shoot down the first helicopter with the UAV by not using the UAV after taking out the enemy BTRs and aiming quickly once the first helicopter is within range. *Before heading to the diner, place the sentry gun on the roof. When Nate's gets bombed the sentry gun does not get destroyed, and will continue to fire in mid-air. *A potentially effective strategy is to use a RPD or AK-47 throughout the whole mission. Finding ammunition is generally not an issue, for many enemies are using these weapons throughout the mission. *Once Sgt. Foley instructs the player to kill the Predator missile pilot, the Predator missiles will stop firing when the player is on open ground. The player can climb back up to the roof and pick up a RPG-7 from a dead Russian soldier (restock from the ammunition crate) and destroy the two BTR-80's, making it easier to cross the street into the diner. *At the beginning of mission, after all Humvee got destroy, just follow Sgt Foley until the first BTR which destroy all Humvee are leaving. Then go back to destroyed Humvee and player can pick up SCAR-H with grenade launcher or shotgun attachment. *Another approach to clearing out the diner is to remain at Nate's. After Sergeant Foaley says "it looks like Ivan's had enough" immediately grab the turret and jump down into the kitchen, from there proceed to the front of the restaurant and set it up facing the diner. Now return to the roof and grab the Intervention if you don't already have it, find the gap in the front roof wall and the roof itself, and sit a few meters back so that the BTRs can not shoot you. From here you can easily snipe all of the enemies in the diner, and once clear crossing the street is easy if timed so the BTRs are not in your way. Trivia See Wolverines!/Trivia. Wolverines! Is a reference to the movie Red Dawn. In the film, the Russians invade the United States, and are fought by a resistance force calling themselves the Wolverines. The Nova 6 Gas from Call of Duty: Black Ops could be a reference to the Nova gas station in this level. See Also * List of Businesses in Wolverines! * Burger Town * Nate's Restaurant Video thumb|300px|right|Wolverines Walkthrough Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Singleplayer Category:Singleplayer